The Cat in the Hat
by straw honey
Summary: A series of wholesome one shot's centered around our favorite captain and navigator. As the title name implies, LuNa.
1. Ch1 The Cat in the Hat

The Cat in the Hat

 **AN: Long time no see! This took a long time to make (give or take 2 years :O) This story can either be a one shot or collection of one shots for the summer, I really hope you enjoy!**

At the end of the village, where the grass twiddled and fiddled, a mansion slowly dwindled.

There was no other that could compare, but needed some desperate repair.

Alone the manor resided above the town, like his majesty and his dubious crown.

Yet no king or queen would ever gleam at such a decrypted thing.

Nor would anyone else, unless ...

In the dead of night, when the time was right, something reached its height.

Silent like a mouse, a thief snuck into the grand old house.

The burglar gazed about, finding something of high value, without a shadow of a doubt.

The cat burglar ran straight towards the glistening piece, pouting and doubting if she could carry such a wondrous thing.

Nevertheless, she grabbed the dazzling bling, pondering how much beri she could carry after such a brilliant deed!

A sudden flash of bright light, reflected the bedazzling piece.

When the darkness receded into the cracks, the thief stood still, inching away with an erect back.

The burglar had never been caught red handed, never branded a thief, nor landed in the view of any dull lantern.

Someone who never pictured such a scene, dreaded were this was headed.

 _What should I do?! No fool nor tool from the East Blue could ever outsmart me! I―_

"Who are you?" a lean-teen shy of eighteen blundered.

"None of your business!" a youngster of similar age stuttered.

A bold plop of orange hair shuck between him and the nearest door-hinge.

"I thought no one lived here!" she doubted as fear started to crowd in.

"Well I do," he said as he attempted to disband the gold from her hands.

The seizure of her treasure caused a burst of displeasure, "That's mine!" she belated, doubling her effort in order to retake it.

"Not so fast," with a dash he flashed a mischievous grin, "I'll give you a piece, if you cease."

With a huff and a puff, she slowly backed away, calling his bluff, "What's the catch, strawhat?"

"There is none but one." He pointed a finger at her furrowed and burrowed eyes, "Don't rob anyone else of their tremendous wealth or else."

"And why should I abide by these rules? Why can't I steal every jewel this cruel world has to offer?"

"Because nothing will change, everything you do will be in vain." The treasure festered in the same place it had previously rested.

Two fist took a dip as the thing began to gleam. "Of course you can endorse that order up on your high horse!" What problem can't be solved without copious amounts of bling?"

The young man couldn't help but smile like a child, "Let's find out!" lending a hand.

 _What a delirious idiot._ Her gut instincts of scramming persisted, but her gleaming eyes on the enchanting prize never shifted.

A period of concerned thinking occurred, before staring back at the mysterious man with a plan. She smacked his open palm sealing the deal, "Now where's my pay like you say?"

Flipping a gold coin into the air, it landed into her greedy care. "Come back tomorrow, I'll give you even more that I have in store."

"Fine," she confined, brushing her hair as though she couldn't care, "don't get the wrong idea, see-yea."

And so the tale availed.

The thief would be greeted with what she perceived to be her rightful and delightful share.

But as the days passed into a summer haze, her nightly rendezvous, soon became all she knew.

They would have a blast as all their days came to pass.

Playing and surveying all their nights away.

Dreaming and scheming with a similar gleam.

Laughing and dancing together as though it would last forever...

When the acting captain and navigator got bored, they explored the endless trees and more.

Every time the door would shut behind her, a valuable trinket twinkled beside her.

A part of her wished to stay, but that wasn't why she had come that day.

So she trotted and plotted her way back where, checking over her shoulder, wondering if he would still be there.

As the seasons changed, the poor house grew dimmer and trimmer, as her own home only grew thicker with figure.

Yet every morning, without a single trace she went towards the vacant place. The townspeople wondered who built such a splendid new manor, never finding a light on at any hour.

Two years had passed since that fateful day now so far away. As she neared the steps, her eyes welled up with tears. The house looked abandoned, everything of value stripped and ripped without the slightest hint of anything worth over a single cent.

She checked around the ruins that no rat nor cat would partake in.

Rushing upstairs than downstairs, she thought she could spot him.

Reaching the place she had known for many years, she fell onto her knees and wept many tears.

A straw hat lay where the treasure was once displayed.

When she finally got back on her feet, she reached for the oddity wondering what cruel commodity lay inside. Empty. She squeezed it as tight as she could, knowing he was gone for good. All of sudden, the useless hat became the only treasure for this abandoned cat.

As the last of her strength disappeared, and she gave into despair, a small note miraculously appeared out of thin air. She scrambled and gambled for some hint of his travels, that his whereabouts would be found on this here tatter.

"This is all I ever had, and all I can give. " - Luffy.

She wept and kept the strawhat pressed against her chest. She knew that it was over. That there was nothing left for him to give, and nothing left for her to take. She had stripped the place of everything, piece by piece, day by day. It was only till now, she realized this was the home she wanted but now it felt haunted. All the wealth in the world meant nothing to her if not shared with another.

"I guess you were right … money won't make everything alright," she mumbled into the hat, wiping away the tears that wouldn't clear, "but you still have one last thing that belongs to me …"

As the last of the weathered treasure is taken, and the house is left forsaken, everything sweet must come to an end.

"And what's that, cat in the hat?"

"That would be you …" she gazed towards the figure, unsure if it was the man who had truly delivered her from evil. Their eyes met exactly where they started, just like two summers prior. "You stole my heart, and tore the whole thing apart ... I won't stop till you say 'I do'..."

Standing just beside her, frowning at the downpour, "And if I say 'I do'?"

"Then I'll say I love you ..." reaching up to give him a tight hug, "I'll be your queen, if you be my king."

"Ok Nami, I do." As they embrace, the only thing that seems to matter is the space that kept their hearts apart. Love above all else will last forever more.


	2. Ch2 A Day Like Any Other

A Day Like Any Other

AN: Written for my English class in community college one year ago.

Wild black hair rises from a crumpled pillow and overused bed sheets. The disorganized bed becomes a belated afterthought, strolling into the equally messy kitchen, past the unwashed dishes and unkept countertop. A cereal box drops atop the kitchen table, a bowl and spoon follow right after. Milk spills over the edge, a used napkin on standby. When the bowl finally sits empty, two shoes press onto the hard ciderwood, turning in the direction of the stairs, bouncing down the escapade. A tooth brush and comb make a desperate last minute clean before getting tossed into yet another dirty plastic cup. The front door flies open and bright sunlight descends from up above.

A head of copper hair ascends from the call of a buzzing alarm someplace else. Cleaning is made in good haste, the room is left spotless as usual. A cup of coffee pours while an orange is cut up and tossed into a fruit salad. Not a single thing remains out of place, all except for a vase full of dead roses. Their wilted and shriveled petals fall atop the neat red table cloth. With a heavy sigh, the roses lift off the stand before the contents pour into the sink. The decaying flowers drop into the trash, and the vase becomes new again. When breakfast is finished, a pair of shoes glide down a flight of stairs. A mirror reveals it's bestowed, but never looking back. Leaving the dwelling, a blinding light creaks into view.

A park chirps and barks its way to life late in the morning. Plain trees provide swathes of shade while the sun covers ideal playing spots. Children run around in the open grass fields, their parents looking on with days of former youth. Couples stroll through the path of crisp autumn leaves, skipping away in the wind. Families gather around tables and park benches, enjoying the brisk cool breeze.

A foot raises atop a fence saying Warning: Private Property. After awhile, the fence rustles from the sudden loss of force. The sound of soft crunching travels nearby, across the season's greenery. Athletic shoes bounce up and down, crushing the thin dead leaves and stems.

A neat blanket stretches out upon a hill alongside the path. A book comes out from a wool coat, flipping through numerous pages, stopping at the perfect spot. The sound of leaves crunching persist in the foreground, but the book remains still. Soon, an hour passes and the day's leaves have run their course. With the nip of the cold air, the book closes shut. The blanket folds over and over until it stores away.

A small crowded cafe with an open venue outside attracts both newcomers and usuals alike. The chatter of nonsensical children changes into those of boisterous young adults, discussing something irrelevant to their lives. Two pairs of chairs face away from one another, an afternoon chocolate pastry being devoured on one side, while a scolding cappuccino is sipped in the other. Pages turn in repetitive succession. Tired breathing in between gulps of water. Two chairs push outwards, and then back in. Birds chirp and the wind whistles to the skip of heels, heading in opposite directions.

The day continues on like any other. A crowded train ride away. Strangers packed tightly against one another, backs pressed, heels brush. A busy crowd pushes past while a small group spearheads out. They graze without a second glance, just another daily occurrence.

Upon arriving home, the begrudging task of the day proceeds unabated. A small garden is taken care of. An infant bushel of roses grow, but they won't bloom. Their thorns protrude and poke with great vigor. The pitcher drops but picks up again. A list of the things needed for the day is made. An empty reusable bag puffs and whisks away.

Elsewhere, the nappy hair of another dampens under the ceaseless rain of a shower. As the uncomfortable hell cannot be withstood, the nightmare ends just as soon as it begins. The nozzle shuts off and wet feet scamper away from such a useless invention. Some used clothing is tossed on afterwards. Though this temporary peace is always dissolved. Shoes run down the stairs after standing in front of the fridge for awhile. No food nor clean clothing this time around.

In the market, strangers and old friends haggle for a decent daily price. A pair of slender shoulders fixated down one row of vendors, while another pair points in the opposite direction. Two customers approach a crowd around a popular fruit stand in the narrow street's center. A hand reaches for an orange while an apple drops to the ground. Knees bend and the fruit is cleaned at the beckoning of the old vendor. A quick turn into the direction of the chatter revealed nothing out of the ordinary. When all's said and done, heavy bags brush past one another, twisting and spinning with the brief contact.

A quick stop at the laundromat, where clothing cycle through swirls of different colors. Washer handles open and others close, one high and one low. Piles drop into bins, they bounce down different aisles, heading in the same direction. The damp clothes come face to face with one another for a second. But go outside in different doors, the familiar chime playing as they exit.

The day repeats, but with some minor exceptions. A random friend passes by, interrupting two strangers walking side by side. A cat stuck in a tree, clawing its rescuer's face while showing affection for someone more agreeable down bellow. A starving dog in need of a friend, trotting along and scaring the cat away. A quick traffic stop, pulling someone trapped in a book away from the busy intersection. A puddle splashes, interrupting any 'thank you' meant for someone in the crowd.

Everyday they play the same rhythm. With some impromptu and scat thrown in between, full of fortune and misfortune, for better and for worse.

In the evening, when all the days come to a close, front doors close themselves for good. A dim living room light flickers on and shoes rest at the edge of the stairs, signifying their retreat from the world. Or so they hoped. Persistent individuals known as friends, pester and bother them for a night out. Despite their initial resistance, they eventually give in. A simple silver dress shirt, crumbled and still a little wet. Decent jeans without a belt, hair just a little less bizarre. Elsewhere, meticulous unused makeup is applied before the mirror seeking affection. A quick twirl reveals a thrill of bright yellow, dancing at the skip of the beat. Black heels stuck somewhere in the closet come out from hiding.

A crowd of friends and awkward introductions await. Glasses clink against one another, as late night chatter fills the pristine room. A couple of sips here and there, and then a drink or two, gets the party rolling. Bodies pass by one another, retrieving drinks or getting pulled aside to talk with old acquaintances. The brushing turns into unintentional spinning. Chests and cheeks soothe from the warming sensation, as feet move on their own. A crowd of supporting pals and gals, form a circle around. A sky with no ceiling, a ground with no feeling. Their steps descend into quiet nothingness, surrounded by thousands of dim stars just out of reach. With the song's conclusion the pair walk in opposite directions, parting ways in the crowded circle, neither knowing the better.

When the rhythmic tones lose their luster, and grateful guests say their goodbyes, they head for the door. A luxurious elevator at the end of the hall opens. Exhausted heels step inside. The button to go down pushes in and glows. Windows reveal a grove of roses just below. A hand squeezes through the door at the very last moment, stepping inside beaming a grin. Two elevators descend downwards at the same time. Two exits and both pairs walk separate ways. Salutations and offers for rides come and go. But these are denied―its not everyday the moon shines it's scarlet side.

A ridge reveals just this, and the entire metropolitan for miles on end. Their lights gleaming and reflecting like two skies layered on top of one another. A lone park bench situates itself on the brink of the crescent hill. Autumn leaves crumble in synchronized rhythm. The bench, empty and void of any purpose, turns a new leaf. From here, a picturesque view is beheld, melding streaks of dark purple with mellower black. The red and orange moon give the limitless sky its own pizazz of softer hues. Not a single sound passes until the lights below start flickering off for good.

The day comes to an end. And then another. A week, a month, a year. Five. Ten. Then twenty years after. So on and so forth. The days pass just a little slower. Rooms a little neater, others a little dirtier. Stretching and running become too cumbersome. Sitting in the park becomes too tiring. Munching no longer hurried, caffeine no longer needed. Books change after a while, water never drunkin in a hurry. A full garden blooms, showers never a hassle. Shopping a little lighter, clothing no longer in piles. Lights no longer on, doors no longer shut. Parties with old friends numbered. Skies with starry nights never ending. A bench occupied upon a crescent hill. But never a single word.

Hollowest are nights with somber voices inside one's heart. A lifetime lived without another, so close yet no one the wiser. Within the endless chasm and forgotten crossroads at the end of every life, there lies a dream long forgotten beneath the plague untouched by light. But desolate masks of antiquity can never hide the smoldering cinder burning from within. What binds fate or destiny is not will, but a purpose one cannot distill. Even in death, life still temporary, fate binds souls as one, now and forever. As the last note of the piano plays, and the lights grow dim, everything sweet must come to an end.

Not a day, or week, nor month, or year had gone by. Only one silent second, whisked away with the fated city of stars. An entire lifetime passed within a blink, a new one rearing its head. Two strangers in the dark, seeing for the first time what fate can bring. A day like any other, could end on an ordinary note.

"What good is this world if not shared with another?"

Here's to the ones who dream...


	3. Ch3 Mother's Hat

**The Cat in the Hat**

 **Chapter 3: Mother's Hat**

 **AN: Set a couple years after the end of One Piece … one shot**

As the rain poured down the deck of the ship, a burglar snuck inside a secluded room aboard. Rummaging through the sheets of a bed, a treasure caught the eye of the young thief, stowing it away, before scampering out of the room.

"What do we have here?" a woman's voice cooed as the inexperienced robber stood frozen, "sneaking in here without permission."

"Mommy you forgot your hat," the juvenile youth smiled as she pulled the treasure from behind her back.

"That's not m―" the navigator was about to say before, the captain barged in.

"Hey there's m―" Luffy had tried to explain before a hand clasped his mouth.

The navigator leaned into her captain as the child looked on with confusion, "Just play along," Nami whispered.

"Whatever you say, Nami." Luffy laughed, as he attempted to hide his smirk.

"Isn't this your straw hat?" the girl extending the possession towards the navigator, "I see it with you all the time, mommy. Pouting with a stern finger, "You should really take better care of it"

"It's definitely mine," Nami professed, nudging her captain with a elbow, "isn't that right, Luffy?"

"I don't know about that," Luffy argued, squatting down to eye level with the puzzled girl, "I've given her that hat so many times, that almost anyone in the world would think it's mine!" Luffy took the hat away from the girl's small hands and placed it on his head, "Shishishishi! See?"

"Oh your father always likes to act so smart sometimes," yanking him by the ear she pulled him back up to eye level. "While it's true people might think its his, he's given it to me which means its mine," true to her name, the cat burglar, placed the hat onto her head faster than either of them could tell.

"Mama," the girl said pointing at the hat, "can I see it for a second?"

"Sure, Luna," the navigator handed the hat back to the girl, "why do you like this hat so much?"

"Well I like the red ribbon and the patch," feeling the white stitching, "who put it on?"

"That would be Nami," Luffy laughed.

"Who got the hat?"

"That would be Luffy," Nami admitted.

"So it's both of yours?" their daughter asked.

They both looked away scratching their heads, "yeah something like that." But neither of them couldn't help but look back towards each other with a knowing grin. "One day it'll be yours!" putting the hat together on the giddy girl.

"When that day comes you'll get my treasure, but until then," Luffy said taking the hat back, "it's still mine!"

 **On spring break, about to finish up college :O Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Ch4 One Piece x Hungry Days

The Cat in the Hat

Ch. 4 One Piece x Hungry Days

AN: Inspired by a short animated Nissin commercial selling noodles. I know it sounds strange, but if you haven't seen the commercial yet, it's a most see for any LuNa fan. You can easily find it on Youtube by typing in "Hungry Day Commercial Nami." It's 30 seconds long and I think you should watch it after reading this. In tone with the pace of the commercial, this chapter will be short and sweet.

XXXXXXXXX

Nothing stops a dull pencil as it rolls off a wooden table

An exhausted sigh follows as a stiff hand reaches down to retrieve it

Maps of the world scatter into the air at the sudden movement

"I've got to do more ..." the papers settle all over the place

: _Don't Push Yourself_ , her mother's voice resurfacing in the back of her mind

Silence ensues as both tired hands collapse onto the messy desk

A long time passes as her head lays curled up in her arms

Various rays of light shine through the school window as the sun begins it's slow descent

Endless education and back breaking work has finally taken its toll

Mentally she can give no more, the endless tasks make her question what for

Eyes begin to flutter as she begins to let go

. _Save me_ , she wants to say but instead pushes her feelings away

Loud laughing by a group of boys interrupts her state of restless solitude

Unfortunately, not even their boisterous chatter can lift her sorrow mood

Friends are for those that have time to play

For the longest time no one aside from her family and dreams mattered

Youth can't be wasted on anything other than making your dreams come true …

: _Save me_ , her mind wandered once more

"Oi Nami, whats wrong?" a familiar voice asked behind her

"For the last time Luffy, nothing is wrong," a tear swelled up in her eye, "just go away"

"Come on! You can always tell me anything, cause that's what friends are for"

Out of the blue she felt something she never even knew

Under her tough exterior a tired soul yearns to be free

Ready to break from her long isolation, a single tear finally escapes

"Save me," she mutters as her voice falters

Eyes grow wide as a straw hat lands on her head, "Of Course." A smile finally reemerges on her exhausted face. "Nami, lets go eat!"

. _Idiot_. she muses as she runs a hand over his prized possession. Somehow she just knew that he would be the one to help her reach her dream. "Hey! Wait up!" she yells as she packs all her drawings. As the air blows through the open windows, and the sun shines for the last time, somewhere off in the distance an orange pinwheel spins playing a silent chime.

XXXXXX

AN: Did you spot the secret message? (Hint: the first 4 lines say "Nami" and 5 lines say "Luffy". all lines say something). If you find it, then congrats! And to my friend who I reads these stories, I know your going through a difficult time, and I hope everything goes well for you and your family :)


End file.
